The present invention relates to a training aid for hairdressers. The invention more particularly, although not exclusively, relates to hairdressing training headform having a means of securely retaining and conveniently releasing an artificial scalp with hair for interchangeability.
It is known to secure a PVC scalp with hair to a hairdressing headform in which the vertex (being that portion of the headform immediately covered by the scalp) is a permanent fixture of the overall headform. The scalp must be attached securely to the vertex so that hairdressing trainees can pull on the hair and manipulate it without the scalp becoming detached from the vertex in use. The requirement for secure attachment of the PVC skin to the vertex is in conflict with a desire that the PVC scalp be easily removed when desired for exchange with another scalp perhaps having hair of a different type.